Last Night
by DarlingAna
Summary: Rose and Kanaya wake up in Las Vegas not knowing what had happened yesterday. Read about them exploreing the wedded life in Las Vegas enjoying and hating the life of adults. Read about them experiencing a wedding, getting a job, and trying to start a family in the busy place for adults, Las Vegas.
1. Hotel

Weak, bright eyes, peer open to see the morning light of the sun. The cracked window with red velvet and gold lined ripped up curtains towering over you as the sun rises upon the horizon. The sun light fills the bedroom and the eyes watch as the sun spreads across the run rug in the room. A low growl escapes her throat. There are not one but two people in the stranded room. But, they think they are alone. Watching each side waiting till something happens so they have to get up. One of the fine ladies rubs her arm and stops at the feel of something on her skin. Well, it was actually IN her skin. There were three deep claw marks on her arm and she wondered what had happened to her. She didn't remember what had happened to her last night. Her head was throbbing and she wondered if she had been drinking last night.

"Where the fuck am I?" She growled as she felt the blanked tug up as a gray-skinned female jolted up next to her. "Rose?" A soothing voice whispered as the woman turned to her and batted her eye lashes. She had a pale face and smeared jade lipstick on and narrow eyes. She licked her fangs and scanned my body with her eyes. "Kanaya." Rose said and cleared her throat. Kanaya didn't have anything on but a light pink pair of painties that were obviously Rose's. They were pink and laced with a bright red rose on the butt.

"Do you remember what we did last night?" Kanaya purred as she rubbed her neck. "I was about to ask you that. It seemed like we had some fun." Rose rolled her eyes and wet her lips. "Do you know where we even are?" Kanaya looked around and something seemed to catch her eye. A notepad on the side table that had something printed on the very top in bold letters. **The Lover's Hotel on Mapel RD. LAS** **VEGAS**

_Lover's? Vegas? No, no, no!_

"What the hell happened? Isn't the Lover's hotel for people who are on their honey moon or something? How did we get all the ways to Las Vegas?" Kanaya looked over to Rose her eyes wide with confusion.

Rose's violet eyes slowly fluttered closed as she sighed. "Kanaya. Look at your hand of a moment. Then you can go back to yelling at me." Rose sighed as she rolled over. Kanaya slowly raised her hand up to her face. There was a dazzling engagement ring on her finger. She remembered going out and picking a ring with Jade and Rose that she wanted if anyone was going to marry her. What? Did Rose prepose to her last night? It was all a blur to her still. Her head was burning.

The messy pile of clothes next to her brought back a small memory…

"_Kanaya! Bite harder please I love your fangs!" Rose whispered into her ear as Kanaya grasped onto her long pink dress. Kanaya pushed Rose toward the bed. "Kanny! Be careful you silly girl I'm your wife!" _

Rose picked up the note book and flipped the page to find a note from the previous night.

_For the loving new couple I have arranged a wedding to be held the next day (Nov. 30 2013) at the dining hall at 2:00 to the desired hour. Your outfits have been washed, ironed, and put in the closet in room 413 on the third floor (This room!) Enjoy your stay. –Room keeper, Aradia _

Rose slammed the note book down and turned to the closet. Flowers carved into the sides with silver handles. Rose sat up and looked at it and opened her mouth to say something. Kanaya groaned.

"Wedding? Wow, already? What were we thinking?"

Kanaya stepped over to the closet and traced the flowers and vines carved into the wooden wardrobe.

"Go ahead. Let's see what we picked out. Be it's a god awful dress and a stained tux."

Kanaya slowly opened it up and instantly lace flowed out. Kanaya stood back. A long, white sleeveless dress and a light green tux wear hung up close together in the small wardrobe.

"Well, that's not too bad. Looks like you picked them out though. You seem to pick out the best outfits."

"Well, you are right there, Rose." Kanaya laughed and looked back at her.

"I can't believe I actually did it." Rose looked down. "I'm marrying someone. But, I'm not going to regret it. You're wonderful and I don't care if I was drunk when I planned it It's still going to be great. I love you."

"You do? I'm happy because honestly I love you too, Rose."

Rose looked up and laughed. "Great, not we better get ready for that wedding."

Kanaya tossed her the dress. "I'm already way ahead of you." Kanaya winked and tied on the jade tie.

"Let's rock this wedding." Rose purred as she slipped on a high healed shoe.

"Hurry up girl! We have two hours!" Kanaya said as she helped Rose out of her loose pajama tank top. She remembered handling her like this before. She shook her head and helped her slip into her dress.

"You look beautiful in this dress, you know?" Kanaya peered over Rose shoulder.

"Thanks… Let's get this wedding over with I bet I won't even know the people who're there. Just a bunch on random people staying at this crappy hotel is going to be there." Rose growled.

"It'll be perfect if you're there with me." Kanaya purred.

"Thank you.."

Kanaya pecked her cheek and skipped to the door, holding it open and gesturing for her to go out.

"Shall we?"


	2. Wedding

Rose honestly didn't know what she was doing here. She was scared someone might judge her. Her knees were shaking and she wouldn't let go of Kanaya's hand. She scanned the floor nodding at anyone who tried to talk to her. She didn't know what went through her head last night but she was regretting it right now. Why did she tell Kanaya she loved her? What happened why out of all the wonderful places in the world she chose this place to settle down and marry Kanaya? She didn't know and she may never know ever in her life.

Kanaya was brave though. Kanaya didn't give a fuck what people would say she was ready to marry the hell out of this girl. She was ready to settle down at any place in the world. Though Las Vegas wasn't the best place to raise a child she didn't care. She was ready for anything life threw at her. There was many challenges but she got through them clean and healthy. She would help Rose and her child (If Rose even wants to carry her child) through the challenges of life.

Rose's heels clicked down the tiled halls of the hotel. The whole hallway was tiled with jade green and light baby pink stones which made Rose smile and look up at Kanaya. Kanaya had a blank expression because she was deep in thought, but Rose made her smile and pull her chest up and proudly walk down the hall.

They got to a tall door once they walked for some time. Rose growled something about her legs hurting already but Kanaya just quickly latched her fingers around the gold round handle and looked down at Rose and nodded. Kanaya cleared her throat and closed her eyes. The door swung open and it was like nothing they thought it would be like.

White, clean walls and a mixed shiny tile floor, and there was white lace everything from cake to dresses. There were some people that she recognized. Terezi, Vriska, Sollux, and Aradia were there. Aradia was probably only there because she helped plan the wedding. Sollux was probably only there because Aradia was there. Terezi and Vriska may have been out drinking with Rose and Kanaya when they proposed. There were other people that nobody knew and were probably just here because of free cake.

Then after the wedding everyone hung out outside by the pool. It went better then Rose thought. Only a few people were still at the after party and it wasn't very stressful for Rose. She seemed to just want to get out of there and forget the whole thing. It was embarrassing that people knew she loved Kanaya. But, at the same time she never wanted to leave Kanaya's side and hold her hand forever. Kanaya's hands were soft and smooth. They were not like her own hands. Maybe it was a troll thing.

It got very dark. After a very long, stressful time at the after party Rose had up buttoned the back of her dress, pulled everything off but her shorts and tank top, and flopped onto the bed. Kanaya was unbuttoning her shirt when she finally got up and asked Rose what was on her mind all day.

"Rose, do you want to have a child?" Kanaya said sitting next to her with her shirt half unbuttoned.

"Whoa there Kanaya, we just got married like an hour ago." Rose laughed and looked up at her smiling.

"I know but… do you?" Kanaya asked looking down at her.

"I'll think about it." Rose set a hand on Kanaya's shoulder and sighed.

Her skin was soft and nice she remembered feeling it like this before. She put her hand back on her lap and sighed. She may never remember what happened that night.

"Still? You're wearing the same tank top? Wow." Kanaya laughed.

Rose laughed and slid her tank top off and looked up at Kanaya.

"I remember that bra….. wait that's…. mine! Take it off!" Kanaya laughed as she tackled Rose reaching for the hooks of her bra.

"Geez Kanaya! You have to take off something too!" Rose laughed reaching for the buttons on her shirt.

Kanaya laughed unbuttoning her shirt and tossing it to the side. Kanaya kissed her cheek down to her shoulder.

"Oh my god, Kanny!" Rose said pointing to Kanaya's bra that was covered in roses and bats.

"That bra is so scary take it OFF!" Rose tackled Kanaya and managed to get one hook off. Another hook off then the straps slid down.

"Ohohoooly shit… HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL!"

And that is how Rose found out

Trolls don't have nipples.


	3. Work

A few weeks later Kanaya was enjoying a sweet lunch of chicken salad when Rose slammed a newspaper on the table and looked her strait in the eye. Kanaya tilted her head and put her spoon down.

"What is it, Rose?" Kanaya asked looking down at the news paper.

"We need jobs, Kan." Rose shoved the papers to her and sighed.

"Why with the attitude? " Kanaya looked both ways and leened in to whisper. "You PMSing?" Kanaya laughed.

"No, I haven't gotten my period yet. But, it was planned for last week. I'm going to get a pregnancy test at the store today. We're running low on money so you better get a job."

"Why me?" Kanaya snapped.

"Because I may be pregnant so you need to learn your lesson." Rose laughed.

"Ooooh I've been a very bad giiiirl!" Kanaya joked and winked at Rose.

"Well yeah you have. Now, go get a job as a stripper or as a casher or something."

"Ooooh you would make a good stripper!" Kanaya winked and grabbed Rose's arm.

"Let us go out and find you a good place to work." Kanaya laughed and they were headed out to the city.

Trust me the city was busy and gross at this time of day. Hobos were thrusting and winking at every girl they saw. It was disgusting but they had to find a job. They stopped at one hobo because this once had Vriska sitting on his knee with Damara on this other one smoking.

"Carane kowe nggoleki pantat mengkono dina?" Damara said with a wink and a smile.

"What are you guys doing today?" Rose said leaning down to Damara.

"Kita lagi mati kanggo gunung tenung! Apa jancok Panjenengan katon kaya kita lagi mengkono? We lagi looking for sawetara kontol kanggo nyedhot." Damara laughed slapping her knee.

"Yeah, this sucka' is looking for some fine ass ladys for his place called Friday Night Ladys." Vriska said flicking Damara's dead.

"Apa? Kabeh iku aku njaluk do bodho puteran njoget? Aku wanted kanggo nyedhot kontol!" Damara said looking around.

Kanaya and Rose looked at each other. "Where can we sign up?" Kanaya leaned over.

"Sampeyan bisa mung mlebu kang wong lanang kang kontol lan mbukak mudhun ing kumpulan lan nyedhot Max kang kontol kanggo patang jam lan nglanggar siji jam sampeyan sing bener nggoleki asu lan njaluk logam iki kaya aku duwe nengen Pendhaftaran kiwa penthel." Damara said pointing to her sign on her uniform.

"Just sign right here ladies." A man behind them said holding out a clipboard and two outfits.

"Ya sing Max dhewek paling cendhak nanging aku nyedhot sembarang kontol ana prakara apa yen tak kula iki nggoleki bokong logam Enteni punika iki malah nyata emas panjenengan taek?" Dmara said looking to the man she was sitting on.

The man laughed and stroked her hair. "I don't understand what the fuck you ever say but you're hot so I hired you."

Damara smiled and kissed his grubby gross check. "Sing begja Amérika manungsa. Aku kowe akeh banget. Aku nyedhot Panjenengan kontol paling apik lan jancok kowe paling angel." Damara said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you even know any American?" He asked.

It grew silent and she raised a finger up to her lips and whispered slowly. "I…like…AmeeeriicAN."

He patted her head and smiled. "Let's get to work girls." The man said as he gestured to the building to his right. "We open tomorrow."

"Aku bakal nyedhot dadi luwih kontol sesuk ..." Damara grumbled as she bit her lip and looked up at Kanaya. "Kabeh luwih ndhelikake banged lan ngadeg marang tembok." Damara laughed as she stroked the hobo's face. "Aku nang sampeyan duwe cilik bayi jago nanging aku isih tresna sampeyan.."

"Okay so I may need to get someone to translate what the fuck she's saying." He nervously laughed and looked at Damara. "I have a feeling she wants to kill me."

"Aku bakal nyedhot Panjenengan kontol dadi hard bengi iki yen sampeyan pengin kula kanggo aku wanti-sing dipengini." Damara whispered into his ear.

"She said something about doing whatever you want." Vriska said chewing on her nails.

"So you understand what she's saying?" He said looking over at Vriska nervously.

"Trust me she will not kill you unless you fire her or not say you love her back. Try saying…" she whispered. "Aku tresna Panjenengan susu."

He grabbed Damara's shoulders and looked into her eyes and said."Aku tresna Pankenengan susu."

Damara's whole face lit up and she yelped.

Then they got to work.


End file.
